Jacob Portman
Jacob "Jake" Portman in the central main protagonist of the Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children series. He was portrayed by Asa Butterfield in the film. Description Physical At the first book, Jacob is described as 13 skinny child.With a pale skin and black hair. Peculiarity It was revealed in the end of Chapter 8 and the beginning of Chapter 9 in the first book that, like his grandfather, Jacob has the ability to see hollows unlike other peculiar children who could only see their shadows. This explains why Ricky Pickering wasn't able to see the dark shadow Jacob was describing the night his grandfather was killed. It was also revealed that in the ending of Hollow City, Jacob was able to talk to and control hollows and starts to develop it in the Library of Souls. He also has the ability to see the soul jars because his peculiar ability is originally to be a librarian in the library of souls. Biography Early life Abraham Portman plays an important role in Jacob's childhood. Jacob looks up to his grandfather, owing to the fact that he tells fascinating stories about his own life. This includes stories of the hollowgast and peculiar children residing in Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' In the book Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Jacob Portman is first seen as a young child. Jacob discusses how his grandfather showed him photos of the peculiar children, Jacob then grows up believing these tales were false and a figure of his grandfather's imagination. Jacob then one day receives a distress call from his grandfather and rushes to find him but only to find him slain at the hands of a mysterious beast. In his grandfather's dying words told him what he thought to be a riddle, but was actually straightforward instructions. The "riddle" was about passing the old man's grave and going into the time loop, and Jacob just believes this is more of his grandfather's ramblings. Jacob then catches a glance of the creature that murdered his grandfather only to find that others could not see it. Dr. Golan, Jacob's psychiatrist, suggests that he takes a visit to Wales. Jacob is accompanied by his father to Wales where he find an old suitcase filled with more pictures of the peculiar children. During one of his adventures Jacob visits his grandfather's old orphanage where he encounters Emma Bloom, his grandfather's old love interest and a peculiar with the ability to manipulate fire. Jacob then stumbles across a bar, where the people accuse him of being a Nazi and at this point Jacob had unknowingly entered the loop his grandfather told him about. Emma and an invisible boy named Millard Nullings rescue Jacob and take him to Miss Peregrine, as Emma believes him to be a wight. Miss Peregrine then informs Jacob about his grandfather's past with the peculiar children, and Jacob is introduced to the other peculiar children that his grandfather had showed him pictures of. Hollow City In the beginning of the Hollow City, Jacob Portman doubted himself to be able to keep all of the children safe for he doesn't know how to completely use his peculiarity. As the story progresses, his peculiarity develops the more he uses it. While he was deciding whether to leave the children and go back to his normal life or not, he was sleep walking where at the end of his dream, Abraham reveals to him "Don't fight the pain, that's the key.. It's telling you something. Welcome it, let it speak to you. The pain says: Hello, I am not other than you; I am of the hollow, but I am you also.". At the end of the sequel, when Jacob was about to be eaten by the hollow that followed him, Emma and Addison escaped from the wights. He thought to himself that we was as good as dead and he couldn't do anything else but to just stop fighting. Then a strange thing happened, the pain shifted and became something else. He has discovered something quiet and gentle. That is when Jacob realized that he could control the hollows as long as he stays calm and concentrated. Library of Souls Jacob is first seen taming a Hollowgast, afterwards known as The Rogue Hollow, in Library of Souls. Movie Role in film Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Charismatic